Field
This application relates to optical elements for infrared cameras and in particular to a compact shutter suitable for small infrared cameras.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared (IR) or thermal imaging sensors, such as microbolometer focal plane arrays, is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented IR cameras. Thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long wave thermal imaging to high-value instruments, such as those found in aerospace, military, or large scale commercial applications. Mass-produced, small IR cameras, on the other hand, benefit from compact, low-cost component design.